borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fastest RoF?
Just wanted to know, what is the fastest RoF the game can cook up with modded weapons? The fastest that I got is RoF 18.8 with a Hyperion Material 2 SMG. GrandShot 03:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a Steel Gasher with the vector accessory that has a fire rate of 21. Since it's a 3 shot burst, it just speeds up the delay between each burst. ICT Venom 03:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I think the highest is a burst fire machine pistol (rage maybe?) at ~23. Freed23 04:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to mention. You may post the parts of the gun from WT#, and mention if it's burst fire or fully automatic (when not zoomed in).GrandShot 04:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Legally, the CHopper. especially with metal storm maxed out IbanezRokr 04:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The extra +65% fire rate that can be had from a high level Heavy Gunner mod helps even more. Skeve613 14:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I have accually seen one of my friends (who mods) with a SMG with a RoF of 36.5... and it unloads its whole clip (250 bullets) in less then a second!!!... Sounds awesome, though clearly modded. I have a Rage Rage SMG which fires 13 bullet bursts with a 38 fire rate. Of course, back before the patch, things were even crazier... used to have a Genocide Raven with 190.0 rof and the Dove grip (so it didn't use ammo) which fired so many bullets that game lagged slightly after each burst fire shot, and would crash if the gun was constantly fired for more than five seconds constantly. As for legit guns, I think the 23 rof Freed23 mentioned is the highest rof for all legit guns, while 18.0 is the highest for automatic weapons, class skill and mod bonuses notwithstanding. Skeve613 21:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RoF of 36.5... and it unloads its whole clip (250 bullets) in less then a second!!!... 250/36=7seconds. You're full of shit mate. Previous comment, thats just dumb calling him full of shit... perhaps its a double anarchy so thats 250/(36.5 X 4) not quite less than a second but it wouldnt be hard if it was modded like he said... Oh and sign your posts Danzig1138 08:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm just referring to the plain RoF of the gun, no class mods or skills effect, and patch 1.30 mods. Oh and, can you please post the parts of the gun? :) GrandShot 15:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont know the parts of the SMG my friend had but I can tell you that he had it AFTER the patch, If you dont believe me I dont blame you guys but I know what I saw and it was 36.5 RoF (granted It WAS an anarchy)...(I think my friends GT= G18 Ginger) message him if you want to see it for yourself I got a Hyperion SMG that had a ROF of 18, I tried my heavy gunner mod out with it, the ROF might have been increased to around 25, I loved that SMG, I unloaded it in 5 seconds and it's clip was 110 at the time with my mag boosts''.Extertionist'' I tried the rage title, does 36 or something RoF on a Hyperion SMG. That thing fires like crazy. Next stop, the highest RoF on automatic guns. GrandShot 01:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding a double Rage prefix to an SMG with the Gasher body allows for ridiculously fast 13 bullet bursts. The Rage Rage I mentioned earlier fires one burst of 13 bullets faster than the Gasher I have can fire three bullets. Next time I get WT up, I need to try adding this prefix to a combat rifle with three round bursts, which theoretically would allow you to fire more than the default magazine's twelve bullets at once (what would happen, then, if this were added to a Destroyer, which boosts fire rate when scoped?) Skeve613 20:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC)